Untitled
by Jadeilyn
Summary: This is the opening story for my webpage. It's cor


  
As you enter the dank abandoned warehouse, you hear a slight scuffle in the shadows to your left. You start at the noise and scrutinize the area, only to find a terrified rat. You continue, feeling a strange urge to go on. More strange sounds that you cannot identify are heard as you grope through the almost complete darkness. The windows have been boarded up, and moonlight streams though the cracks. You make out a door in front of you about 20 feet ahead, and decide that is your destination. You pick up your pace, feeling chills race across your spine, when you sense something looming up behind you.   
You whirl around to face an enormous monster, and scream. It reaches out with one of its bladed claws and grabs you. You can see its long serpentine neck, broad shoulders, thick tail, and blades protruding from every angle. You struggle, but it tightens its grip and starts walking forward.   
It makes its way towards the same door that you were headed for, and you start saying no over and over in a soft voice. The monster remains indifferent to your pleading and continues to the entrance to what must be the abyss itself. It reaches the door and opens it with its large fearsome hand.   
The room that you enter is lit by the moon through clear windows. You notice that the place was recently cleaned up, and that there is a large structure before you. It is wide and circular, and the lunar light shines dully on what you first think is water. There is a steel pier leading out ten feet over the liquid, and the creature starts walking towards it.   
"You were going to take our guest directly to the party without seeing the host first? Oh come now Carniss three-two-six, that is hardly the decorum that you were taught."   
The creature freezes and turns towards the source of the voice. You expect some evil monster to slither out but are surprised to see what appears to be a child. She walks, almost skips, towards you, a grin on her face. You see that she is not a child even you are taller than her. Her hair is pulled back into a topnot and she carries what appears to be a spear with a slingshot on top of it. She examines you and makes a tisk tisk sound. "   
You are a little bit early for the festivities but I think that we can squeeze you in. Oh look at me, being so rude! My name is Jadeilyn, or Sontuir one-one-one, and I am in charge of building the ground base Kadrona in your county," she says, bowing with a flourish.   
You stare at the figure in front of you, not really understanding what you are hearing. Kadrona? What is that? You look around and notice many more of the same kind of monster that you are imprisoned by walking about, constructing cages and such. You look back at Jadeilyn, who looks amused.   
"Well, I really don't have time to talk, Visser 14 wants this constructed in three weeks and we have only finished the Sulp Niar. Can't have a Kadrona without holding pens and entrances, now can we? Carniss three-two-six, take the human to the pier, and have... who? Let me see... Turit two-one-eight infest it. He has been very loyal and is deserving of a human host. Don't you worry Carniss, once you finish that entrance you will leave that wretched Hork-Bajir host and get a nice human. Maybe one day, if you work hard, you can aspire to this kender elf!" Jadeilyn bows to you and says,"I have to go now, we are getting a new group of Taxxons in tonight and I need to oversee their arrival. Don't worry, your controller will explain all there is to know. Buhbyers!"   
She turns and walks off, yelling at another hork-bajir to stop slouching.   
Carniss three-two-six grabs you again and starts towards the pier. You start thrashing and screaming, but he simply shakes you silly and continues toward the Sulp Niar.   
The Hork-Bajir grabs your head and thrusts it into the liquid.   
You scream but only get mouthfuls of the vile substance. Suddenly a horrible pain shoots through your ear and you gasp. You feel something wiggling inside and start to thrash. The pain only increases and you nearly black out. The Hork-Bajir pulls you up and you try to run. But you cannot control you limbs. You feel your body turn towards the monster and grin.   
"Hello human, nice to own you..." 


End file.
